Ouija Board- A Mother's Love
by Padfoot Starfyre
Summary: An encounter with a Ouija Board for Takumi and Misaki based loosely on an encounter I had with my cousin as a kid.


**Ouija Board- A Mother's Love**

Disclaimer: This story is loosely based on an encounter with a Ouija Board between a cousin and I when we were kids. Where we had set the board down with the planchette down and it started to move on it's own. So we stuffed it to the goodbye and stuck it back into the box before it did anything bad. Enough said, we never want to see or touch an Ouija board ever again.

Anything else does not belong to me.

* * *

It was Takumi and Misaki's anniversary, so in honor of their fifth anniversary mark (Misaki was home, (much to Takumi's glee.), as well as Tora and Chiyo, as well as Sakura and Kuuga who had gathered together to celebrate. Suzuna and Hinata where supposed to come as well, but had to cancel last minute, due to an issue back home.

So the six of them had a nice dinner, afterwards Sakura 'suggested' that they play around with a Ouija Board that someone had passed to her. While everyone else objected, Sakura insisted it might be fun.

So taking it to an area in the park that still had enough ambient lighting that they could see by, the board and planchette was set between Takumi and Misaki to start. However, as soon as the planchette was set down, it began moving without their doing, pointing first to Takumi, then starting to spell out something.

As the letters spelled out, becoming words, it formed out to read: "I am proud of you, and love you. ~Patricia."

Then, before anyone could shove the planchette to the GOODBYE, it swivelled to point to Misaki, then proceeded to spell out the same thing, this time signed off as ~Minako", (Who had died not quite six months ago, sadly.). Then the planchette was shoved to GOODBYE, though it wasn't sure who did that, (Kuuga or Tora perhaps?), and the board was flipped face down and the planchette separated from it into the box. (Apparently Patricia and Minako had become best friends, and where sharing a flat together.)

Everyone was pretty much shaken having seen what happened.

"We should get rid of that cursed thing." Kuuga managed to say," and purify too."

There was a pause, while Misaki took the initiative to pull out her phone and call Honoka.

After making the call through and explaining what happened she was able to confirm what they needed to do.

So passing the Ouija Board box off to some passing stranger, they made their way to Fushimi Inari Taisha, for the purification. Choosing to walk, so not to taint anything else.

After a hard walk to the shrine, and giving an explanation to the monks, they where able to get the purification and blessing done, and could make their way back home safely.

On the way walking back towards the Usui's home, it was silence, until Tora said he never wanted to see an Ouija Board ever again. Which everyone agreed with. Takumi, who had been silent since the incident with the board finally said. "Those Ouija Boards really are gates to the spirit realm. That's going to give me nightmares for sure."

Misaki took his hand, intertwining their fingers, noting the slight tremble still present there when she did. "At least it wasn't a malevolent spirit. We were lucky at that. And at least you at last got to meet with your Mother. Even in spirit form."

That earned a hum, from Takumi and the others quietly agreed with that. As they made the walk back home, Tora and Chiyo, along with Sakura and Kuuga, agreed that while it was pretty scary, it was still somewhat fun just being together again. That they would still stay over for the night as planned.

As it was it was around 2am by the time they made it back to the Usui's house. So everyone just wanted to at least get some sleep. Or at least try. Once everyone found a sleeping spot and was ready, they settled in.

Later in the new morning Misaki and Takumi would let Suzuna and Hinata know what happened, everyone agreed that while it was pretty scary, it was still somewhat fun just being together again.


End file.
